1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-member template usable as an aid in determining brake assembly mounting variables acceptable for use in connection with a brake assembly to be mounted on a vehicle of a particular configuration. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-member, variable configuration template for determining the acceptable and/or optimal brake assembly mounting variables for an air operated, cam actuated brake assembly comprising a brake spider, a slack adjuster, an air chamber and an air chamber mounting bracket to be mounted on a particular vehicle, such as a heavy-duty truck or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that for certain types of vehicles, such as heavy-duty trucks utilizing pressurized air operated, cam actuated brakes, the space available for installing the brake assembly and for permitting interference free operation of the brakes, i.e. the brake assembly mounting envelope, is often quite limited, of an irregular shape and/or often varies considerably from vehicle to vehicle as each vehicle, or group of vehicles, is often unique as to suspension types, axle housings, frame members and the like. In the past, determining acceptable and/or optimal brake assembly mounting variables for a brake assembly to be mounted on a particular vehicle, such as spider index angles, air chamber bracket mounting angles, etc., was a time-consuming task often performed on a trial and error basis by drawing various brake assemblies in various configurations on a scale drawing of the particular vehicle. This was especially true as most commerically available brake assembly components permit only a limited number of predetermined variations, for example, one manufacturer supplies standard slack adjusters in lengths of 5.0, 5.5, 6.0 and 6.5 inches only.